Hold Me
by mrspacewood
Summary: After the war, in the future, Katara's been missing Aang, vice versa, yaddayaddayaddaThis story has alot completed so if u want to see more i need your reviews!
1. Chapter 1

this wasinspired by alot of stories actually,all from and kataang forever.  
Okay,I dont own Atla ch.1 the reunion It has been three years since the defeat of Firelord Ozai. The Gaang,are no longer a gang anymore. Toph went back to her home town and opened an earthbending academy of her own. Right after the war, Sokka proposed to Suki,and they got married. Sokka was now on Kyoshi island, with Suki,and their twins, "Terrah", and "Fayth". Zuko became Firelord immediately after his fathers death. He was constantly busy with treaties and revolutionaries.

Katara went back to the southern water tribe. She found out it was now a kingdom, with a palace, buildings, homes and all. She had also opened up her own school for waterbending. You could say that she had a pretty happy life, except, she was missing something, the thrill she used to have before. For some reason it seemed she wished Aang had not mastered waterbending. She loved when he always used to make her smile.

"Was I just thinking about love and Aang in the same sentence?" Katara thought to herself. "I couldn't have been" Katara had been siting on her windowsill looking out at the ocean. Today, it glistened from the light of the moon."Do I love Aang? I do miss him. But I miss Toph and Sokka too. Or maybe it was just him. Or maybe I was too stubborn to notice." She decided to go to the shore for some alone time. She prayed to the moon spirit that she would have that joy one day.

When she arrived at shore,she saw and odd shaped cloud heading toward her. "It looks just like aapa" Katara giggled to herself. "Wait a second, clouds do not move that fast. In fact is was appa. Katara had also sighted Aang holding appa's reigns smiling. Appa flew over Katara then swerved around to land right behing her. Her hair blew in the wind from the landing.

"Katara, is that you?"Aang recognized her barely, but only because of her face. Katara did not recognize the voice at all. It definately had some bass, but also a subtle sound. It gave her butterflies."Aang?" Katara answered. Aang suddenly jumped off of Appa using his airbending. He turned around and saw her. Katara had finally seen Aang face to face. They sat there for a few moments staring at eachother. "It really is you!"They both said as they ran to eachother to hug.

"-Katara,there is so much I want to catch up on."Aang said."I have missed you so much." said Katara as she tightened her grip on him."I have missed you more."he answered."I have somthing for you"he held out what seemed to be a bracelet. It was made out of silver. It had diamonds, and saphires engraved all the way around it. Aang clipped the bracelet onto her wrist as he took her hand in his."Is it okay for me to come back to the tribe?I was kind of banished."Katara giggled with her free hand over her mouth. "Now that everyone knows your the avatar, they will surely let stay"Katara answered.

"I guess my duty does come in handy at times" said Aang. He picked her up and jumped atop of appa and slowly released her. Katara sat on the back of the saddle taking the time to think over what had just happened. For the second half of flight deep into the tribe(because it is like humungous now!) Katara was staring at Aang. He had surely grown since the last time they saw eachother. His outfit had also changed. His pants wre much more loose than before. His torso had the usual monk attire as well. But it was longet than bfore and had a hood. Around his neck he had a necklace which seemed to be made of wood with the air nomad symbol marked upon it.

"how long are you staying?"katara asked him."Til tomorrow" said Aang. "You only came to see me for one night?"Katara asked. "well, this was technically the most amount of time i could pssibly see you,I have to deliver this treaty to the earth king very soon.Plus i had to fly allnight long to get here beforw you fell asleep."Aang told her in a sad voice."But, to see you,it was worth it"For the whole evening katara couldnt srop blushing from all the compliments and times aang touched her,or even looked at her. Aang felt just about the same way, even though he took a little charge on getting close to her,he was nervous.

Soon they found themselves in Katara's house talking,catching up,and joking. Katara felt like she was fourteen again. It got late, so aang decided to suggest sleep."Aangyawnthe night is still young"said katara."No,you need some sleep,besides,dont you have students?"Aang told her."But youre my yawn best student and need special attention"said katara. She was drifting into sleep when Aang picked her up took her to the biggest bed in the house and tucked her into it.

Ch.1 pt. 2 together forever

The next day was bright and sunny. The sunlight creeped throught katara's curtains and came upon her skin. Katara yawned and got out of her bed still half asleep. There was alot of comotion going on outside-alot of peoplewere crowding towards something.

"AANG" Katara thought. She realized then and there what she wanted to do.

Aang made sure he got up way before Katara was awake. He decicded he wouldnt be too good at saying goodbye. But he was held back from alot of his admirers.

"Do you think I could grow up and be a stong waterbender like you?"a little boy asked

"Of course, all you have to do is trust your master,yourself, and do your best."Aang couldnt help but answer a young prodigy filled with hope.He loved putting smiles on peoples faces.

"will you come back and visit?"a little girl asked.

"if I find the time"Aang answered with a smile on his face.

"Will these be of any assistance"a young woman about katara's age gave Aang some traveling supplies. Aang found her very attractive.

"Thank you,and please don't bow, think of me as an equal"Aang bowed to her. The girl was flushed with all kinds and shades of red.

"It is my honor to assist the avatar"she smiled at him and backed into the crowd.

"Ill come back as soon as I can, and thank you for all of the gifts"Aang said as he mounted appa. Just then he couldnt believe hes ears.

"WAIT,AANG,TAKE ME WITH YOU!"katara screamed as she was running towards him and appa carrying a large deal of luggage.

"Katara?"Aang said in suprise."You want to come with me?"

"Yes, I miss being around you,you give me a feeling I can't explain"Katara was right in front of Appa now."I cannot go on not living the rest of my life withiut you.

"Well, it's not my decision,But if you want to I'd be glad to have the company"Aang said.He jumped off appa scooped up katara and once again was up on appa.Aang said "ypiyip" and they were off. Aang hugged her as he cried in her arms.

"Aang?"she said.

"The truth is, I wanted you to come along with me, but I thought that would be selfish of me, for you to choose between your family and me.

"Aang, you are my family"katara said.Aang told katara of all the errands he had been running for the earth king and Zuko. He ws so caught up in his explanation,he noticed about 5 minutes while she was sleep that Katara fell asleep in his arms. Then he sat there quietly,flying with katara around the world,once again. 


	2. Chapter 2

ch.2  
Life had been going back to the good old days for aang and katara. Laughing,playing, staring, and blushing. But one day they started fighting. 

"I'm bored,and tired of water bending".said aang 

"Well then what do ya want to do" katara asked him 

"Airbend!"He said he jumped soaring into the air. 

"Why, waterbending is way more powerful, and fun"she snapped back at aang 

"Prove it ,Duel me!"He yelled back 

"fine!". Katara started by making a giant wave to only crash down on aang. Some of the water got into his lungs, so he was choking."See I told you waterbending was better." 

"You asked for it"Aang created a typhoon using his airbeding, making the whole lake have a rough current,so it was too difficult to stand,or bend in any matter. Then aang at the top dropped back down to the waterlevel creating a tidal wave to smack down on katara. When the impact came, all she felt was pain,and then everything went black. Katara was forced underwater cutting her legs on some sharp rocks. Aang stopped,knowing he had taken it to far.  
"Katara,I'm so sorry,let me help you."Aang lifted katara out of the water and she was knocked out. He took her over to the campsite and laid her on some blankets.  
"awww mann,what do i do,what do i do?OOH,I got it!"Aang held his hand on katara's temple."I command you in my name to WAKE UP!"of course,nothing happened. Then Aang was dredding the one thing he might have to do "mouth to mouth".

"She'll think I'm some kind of perverted monk."Aang thought to himself."Here goes something"Aang leaned down moving closer and closer,until "CRACK".Aang felt a stinging feeling on his cheek. 

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!"katara snapped. 

"Well-I-um-jus-save-mouth-life-drowned"Aang stumbled over all of his words. 

"So YOU WERE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF ME HUH?!"said katara. 

"No,I thought you werent breathing so I was about to give you mouth to mouth."said aang truthfully. 

"Well,why didnt you listen to my chest."Katara asked.Aang turned red as a granny smith apple. 

"I-I-I-I-I"said Aang nervously 

"GET IT OUT ALREADY!"katara said raising her voice again. She then started to feel pain all over. 

"I DIDNT WANT TO TOUCH YOUR CHEST OKAY?GOSH,CAN'T A MONK BE SHY?!"Aang snapped back at her. 

"Oh,I'm so sorry Aang, I shouldnt have assumed tha-OW,my legs,my legs." Katara started crying and aang quickly took her into the tent. She tried to heal them as best she could,katara wouldnt be left with any scars,but, Aamg knew he had to wrap her in some bandages.

Aang got some bandages off the saddle and started wrapping Katara up her legs. Her tan, silky, hairless legs."I got to stop thinking like that"Aang mentally scolded himself. But the temptation was too strong. He continued up her long, slender, smooth legs. Then Aang couldn't stop thinking about her body. Her hair,so silky, dientangled, and loose. The braid was beautiful when it was in, but when it was out Aang had to resist tackling katara and kissing her over and over. "I'm a friggin monk whats wrong with me!"Aang scolded himself again. Aang then drifted on thinking about Katara's hips. How curvy can a girls hips get. Then when he was using some ointment he drifted on thinking about katara's chest.(thats appropriate right?)she was as beautiful as an angel,at least Aang thought so.But then,when Aang was done he looked up at her face.

This is what true beauty was.It was the first thing he saw when he came out of the iceberg. Truly when he had awakened from the iceberg, he thought katara was an angel. He thought he had died and went to heaven. But then he felt the cold and realized he was alive.

But those are just attractions and parts of katara on the outside, and Aang knew that wasn't the true reason he fell in love with katara. It was her motherly love. Her caring and adoring of him. She was so tender and could make Aang fill up with a million different kinds of feelings

Katara's POV while aang was wrapping her legs.

I was devastated by the way aang was taking care of me. I know now that I do love him. I always have I just have been to afraid to admit it to myself and everyone else. I realized aang wasn't just "sweet" or "a friend". He meant so much more to me ever since he protected my tribe from zuko. He was an almost fully grown man.I moaned at Aang's touch but tried to play it off as a painful one. I had that jittery feeling again,but even more this time. Heat was coursing through my veins as he rubbed the ointment.

I had to reestrain myself from telling him right then and there I loved him in the "girlfriend to boyfriend" way and kiss him viciously. He may have not noticed,but he had grown so much. The last time I saw Him he was at "eye to eye" level with me. Now my forehead makes it just up to his chin. He had gottten some weight on him too. But not in fat,in muscle. his muscles used to be small and lean, now the were tighter,but still lean. 

Aang had always been strong. He could carry a boulder withiut using any bending. Plus I did love it all the times he swept me off of my feet,litterally, and emotionally. His jawline had also come in. The thought of Aang so close now made me moan. His voice makes me shake now when he says his casual "Katara".It just makes me crazy. I wait for him to call my name to wake me up in the morning.

But,instead of all these physical attractions which is bringing me closer to him, He has the greatest heart in the whole world. Aang can be so nice, yet so enduring with all the weight of the world on his shoulders, Aang can still be joyful. He has always been sweet to me. Making me necklaces and bracelets, giving me compliments, and all of his gifts from the heart. I love Aang so much


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3-her plan  
The next day Aang and Katara came across a town that neither of them has ever seen or heard of. They both wanted to rest so they left appa in a stable while they went to look for an in.

"Hey, that place looks nice" said Aang pointing to an Inn.  
"Yeah, it looks fine, do you want to stay there?" Katara asked Aang  
"Well, it is up to you, I could sleep outside,I just thought that you might want something a little more comfortable since your a ummmm" Aang said nervously.  
"A what?"Katara asked.  
"A FULL GROWN WOMAN, hehehe." Said Aang twiddling his thumbs.  
"OH!, well I would like to stay, thank you." Katara said hugging Aang. Aang let out a relieving sigh.

"Ive got the perfect idea"katara thought deviously. Aang pulled away and started walking towards the Inn. He stopped and turned around noticing that Katara wasnt walking beside him.  
"Katara, what's wrong?" He asked sympathetically.  
"Aang, too nice, and naive." she thought again. She started to fake crying.  
"My legs, they still hurtsniff,sniff."Katara whimpered."Aang could you carry me?sniff sniff"  
"Wuwuwuwhat?" said aang with a blush rising. "I mean,yeah, sure, the pain will go away, I promise." and the he smiled at her, and scooped her up."Are you smmiling!?"

"Wuh, me, no, owwwwwch" She moaned. She put her chin on his shoulder and pretended to cry. Even went so far as to use her waterbending. Then she was smiling again.  
"He so caring, well, that's why I love 'em"

ch.3 pt. 2  
The dance

"Excuse me, we need two rooms." Aang said.  
"Gosh, youd think he's gotten over that seperation thing" Katara thought.  
"sorry, but there is only one suite left, but the bed is big enough to fit three. Do you just want to share a room?" The owner asked.  
"All the rooms?why is everyone here anyway?"Aang asked but sarcastically.  
"WELL,ACTUALLY, there is a reason we are pretty much booked, the  
"Night Sky Dance" is tommorow." They looked at the owner in confusion."Ahhh, it seems you are not familar with the annual sky shower. Well then, I shall inform you. Every nine years, there is a meteor shower that can be seen very clearly up on that plane. We have a festival the night of the shower, and it is tomorrow.

"We will take the room, for two nights" katara said.  
"But, Kata-" said Aang  
"We arent kids anymore, I think we can handle sharing bed, Aang. Besides, if you remeber, we did share my sleeping bag."  
"Th-th-th-th-that was completely different" He said following the owner to their room.  
"So what, were sleeping together, and thats final!"katara said. she blushed at the way she sounded, Aang thought he was going to die from being nervous. Then they both started thinking about that time they did share Katara's sleeping bag.

FLASHBACK

It was winter about winter time, and it was snowing. Everyone was asleep except for Katara and Aang. Aang wasnt asleep because an armidillo bear ate his sleeping bag. Katara was awake because she was worried about Aang shivering.

"A-aang, you know, if you want to you could sleep in my sleeping bag" said Katara.  
"W-w-what,a-b-b-b-bout,y-yy-ou?"Aang asked shivering.  
"Well, I'd be in it with you" she said. "our body heat would keep us warm" Aand nodded and slipped into her sleeping bag. "Weve got to stay close, like this." Katara and Aang blushed as she wrapped her arms around Aang. Then Aang gave in and did the same. They felt so warm and comfortable that night for some reason.

The next morning, suprisingly, Aang wasnt the first one to get up, Sokka was.  
"Aang, GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!" Sokka screamed. Aang got out of the sleeping bag as quickly as he could and tried to climb the cliff next to him to get away from sokka. He was barely out oof Sokka's reach.  
"KATARA, I TOLD YOU IT WASNT A GOOD IDEA!"Aang yelled down at her. All she did though was stare at him and her brother and laugh.

END FLASHBACK

"So, uh what side do you want to sleep on?" Aang asked.  
"Oh, me?, I was thinking about sleeping in the middle" Katara said batting her eyelashes at Aang.  
"WHAT DOES SHE THINK SHE IS DOING?!"Aang mentally badgered himself.  
"Oh, you want me to sleep on the floor,gotcha." 


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh,really?! I didnt know it was such a horrible thing to share a bed with me!" Katara screamed as she layed on the bed facing away from Aang. 

"No-no-I was just wanting to give you your privacy" Aang told her. 

"Why do you keep avoiding me Aang? I thought you wanted me to come with you!"said Katara. " And I want the truth!"she started to really cry. 

"Katara, dont cry!"Aang said. 

_"I'm such an idiot"_ he thought. 

"Katara look, Ive been avoiding you because I'm attracted to you. Whenever I'm near you I get this feeling in my stomach. I cant explain it. But I studder, and I get so nervous, it is just so embarrasing." said Aang."And the truth is, I-I,umm."  
Katara turned to face aang now

"What is it?" she asked. 

"I love you, not as my sister, friend, or mother. But I love you intimately katara." he said 

"Oh aang,sniffle,I luv you too!" Then she tackled him into bearhug, and started to kiss him like her life depended on it. 

"Ikisshavekisswaitedkissfor you tokisssay that ever since ikissmet you." KAtara found herself kissing Aang over and over, then stopped, blushing. While he held her.  
The butterflies in her stomach erupted into an inferno. Sooner or later they fell asleep with their arms around eachother. for some reason it felt so warm and comfortable that night.

Katara woke up the next morining, and niticed Aang wasn't holding her anymore.  
where did he run off to 

She got up, washed herself a little and put some clothes on. Today.she felt different, exotic. Katara decided to wear a white sleeveless shirt that also showed some cleavage. The bottom stopped right above her bellybutton. And she wore a skirt that came right above her knees(the skirt was white).  
I'm getting some attention today. Besides, its hot, it's not like i'm the only girl trying to get some attention in the summer around here. 

Katara was telling the truth. Almost every girl was trying to show off something outside. Then, she wanted something to eat, so she went to a place called, "Long's Diner". 

"may I help you?" a waiter asked. 

_"he is handsome"_

"Yes, i would like a table, just for myslef though." said katara.  
"It would be my honor to escort you" The man siad as he grabbed Katara's wrist and kissed it. Katara giggled. 

_"Aang would be so jealous"_

The man escorted Katara to a spot at the counter, and gave her a menu. Katara noticed almost everyone was wearing something exotic."Why is everyone dressed all sassy today?"Katara asked. 

"you don't know?, the main reason anyone comes to he festival is because it is said in the legend that select few of the people who caome are destined to meet their true love" The waiter told her. Katara started laughing, she only dressed that way to tease aang. 

That morning Aang got up early for a special reason, to make a betrothral(i know, that is not how you spell it,soo..anyone mind telling me how?) necklace. He knew it might be a little early, but he still wanted to make sure he had one at the right time. He swiftly got out of bed, making sure katara was fully unaware that he was getting ready to leave.

Today he wore a gray and blue version of his new,better looking monk attire. He walked out in the street and it was just barely sunrise. Shops were just opening up. He needed to find out where to find some jewels near the town. So Aang came across a shop that was named "Li's Jewelery". Aang noticed some saphires on display, and asked the a woman for assistance. 

"How may i help you?" she asked. 

"Do you know where i could find some of these?" Aang asked. 

"Ahh,must be for someone special,yes?" she asked. 

"Wait, how did you-" Aang started but got cut off. 

"I am also the fortune teller of this town, and I have been expecting you Avatar Aang." she answered him. 

" well, I guess that sums it up" aang replied. 

"I dont want to be a bother...you can find some of these jewels in a cave not too far from here." The woman stepped out of the store and pointed south towards a mountain. 

"Thank you!" Aang bowed as he ran and opened his glider and flew towards the cave.

BAc tO kAtArA

Katara had left the diner some time ago. She wanted to join some of the festivities for the meteor shower. She found a three man band, with some people dancing to the music. It was fast pace. when she strode over, she saw some men approach her. 

"Wanna dance?" they asked simultaneously. All three of them held out their hands. Katara did the famous giggle with a hand on her mouth, and nodded. She could believe she was dancing with three guys! They all spun her around and dipped her.But it made her feel so live, so...sexy. The song ended and she went to a nearby bar. The bartended was wiping a glass with a cloth and came over to her 

"Hey beautiful, want a drink?" Katara blushed and looked hom in the eyes. 

"I dont drink, sorry" Katara answered. 

"Everyone around your age drinks, come on, it will set your mind free" The man told her. 

"Well, i suppose one or two shots of sake wouldnt hurt." Katara couldnt resist, it was very tempting.

Aang had indeed found the cave the woman had told him about. As soon as he walked in he saw a waterfall and a small lake(pond..whatever you call it). He walked over to the water and looked to see how deep it was. It was shallow, shallow enough for him to see alot of jewels in the bottom of the lake, but with his earthbending though. He had picked up a litttle something from Toph's vibration sensing. He took off his boots and shirt and hopped in. He walked further and further, but the water had gotten deeper and deeper.  
Is that music?  
Aang was thinking he was hearing instruments. He soon realized moving around in the pool of water that different spots had different tones. The stones underground were singing. When Aang picked up the saphire, and diamond in town at the shop, he thought that people were singing, he was really listening to the stones using his earthbending without even knowing it.  
I can barely hear them but, it seems the more dense, the higher the pitch.  
Aang was looking for some diamonds and saphire,but failed to find any. He picked up the one he decided he could use and flew back to the jeweler. 

"Avatar, did you find what you were looking for?" she asked as Aang approached her. 

"No, I found these." Aang held out some black stones and gold. 

"So,you did make it out of the cave,I see." She said. 

"What? Of course I did, what could have happened to me on such a short trip?"Aang asked her. 

"Well,I did not tell you, But the cave is cursed." She answered. 

"Whaatt!? What now am I cursed?" Aang asked her. 

"No, not that kind of curse. The legend tells that if you are not pure of heart and possess spiritual energy, you will die if you enter the cave." 

"Wait, how did you get out then?"Aang asked her."It seems you make quite a few trips." 

"I am a fortune teller, that should be spiritual enough, But pure of heart, I'm not so sure about that part."She stopped and looked at Aangs hand in awe."W-where, d-did you get those?"she asked. 

"These?, these were the first ones I found" Aang told her as he was a little confuzzled."But I couldnt find any saphire or diamonds" 

"I'll give you as many saphires and diamonds as you want for that black stone!"She said gasping.Aang didnt care what the stone was, he gladly took the jewels he requeasted and knew it was about time for the main part of the festival to start.  
He went back to the inn and found katara wasnt there._  
I wonder where she ran off to_  
Aang went over to the dance. He couldnt believe his eyes.(No,not katara) There were pretty women all around.  
_Theyre barely wearing anything!!!_  
As he walked, he couldnt help but be stiff. Some of the girls sitting at tables waved at him, even blushed.  
Katara is the only one for me,Katara is the only one for me, Katara is the only one for me, Katara is the only one for me. He kept telling himself.  
He eventually sat down at a bar, trying very hard to avoid women catching his eye.  
Then a female bartender obviously making a drink for someone, approached him._  
Oh, for the love of-_  
"Hey handsome, want a drink?" She said.  
"I don't drink" Aang told her calmly.  
"Okay, do you want anything? A snack or something?" She said.  
"I'm not that hungry" He answered. She went back to a refrigerator, and pulled out a piece of cheesecake and started eating it,right in front of him.  
_What the hell is she doing?_  
Aang had to admit, she was very,very attractive."So whats your story"Aang gave her a skeptical look."Dont worry, my shifts over..."  
"My name is aang, and I am the-av,..umm I mean, a bachelor here for the festival...yeah hehe." Aang said studdering. she giggled and sat up on top f the counter.  
"My name is crystal, And well, I have lived here for a while now, only been to the festival once though."  
"Well, thats...nice." Aang answered Crystal.  
"Mmmmm, dont you just love cheesecake?" Crystal said moaning.  
_dang these hormones of mine_  
"Ooh, I love this song,will you dance with me? Crystal asked Aang.  
"Sure,...why not?" said Aang.  
Cryatal led Aang to the dancefloor, and got very close to him, pressing herself against him.  
"Umm, are you going to put your arm around me?" She asked deviously. Aang gulped.  
"Oh..y-yeah" and they started dancing together. They swurved around the dance floor Crystal pressing against Aang as he stood still. Then the song ended and Crystal grabbed Aang's wrist and pulled him to yet another attraction.  
_Why me, why me?_


	5. Chapter 5

Katara was having the night of her life. Everything seemed so funny. She was drunk. Luckily those guys she was hanging with didnt want to take advantage of her. Or,at least, thats what she thought.  
"Hey babe, wanna come back to my room, so we can have some real fun?" The man said deviously.  
Katara snorted, and laughed hysterically."Gee, I like...ffffffun" She answered him still giggling.  
"Sounds great" The man leaned in towarrds her.

aAnG

"Crystal, I did have a fun night with you, but I have to find a friend of mine." Aang told her.  
"Is this friend of yours a girl?"She asked aang.  
"Um...yes,she is, why do you ask?"Aang responded.  
"Im sorry, I shouldnt have forced you into all of those dances and games." She said looking away.  
"No,you dont have to be...I actually did have fun with you today,thankyou" he said. Crystal looked at him with her eyes sparkling. She laned in towards him and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Then she pulled away and smiled.  
"That was my thankyou to you." said Crystal as she walked away into the crowd of people.  
Whoa, I kinda...well...enjoyed that.  
Just as Aang had remembered he wanted to go look for katara, He turned around and found her kssing another guy.  
Dear inner me, I did not kiss Crystal back  
Aang ran as fast as he could to the guy and tackled him."Get away from her!"  
"Hey man, what the are you doing?" The man asked. He got up and tried to punch Aang. Aang was too quick for him, he dodged all of the mans punches. Then Aang took him by his arms,spun him around, and threw him into a stable.  
"And stay stay away from her!" Aang sat down next to Katara. She was laughing. But not as she usually did, Aang saw she was drunk."Katara, what are you doing?"  
"Whoo...me?..pfft...I was about to go and have some fun with that guy." Aang felt the avatar spirit inside of him, but retained it knowing he had spent the day with a member of the opposite sex also. Aang carried her back to their room,becaude she couldnt even walk straight. Katara was felling asleep in his arms as he was carrying her back.  
"Aang,I love you." Aang could tell she was still feeling the affects, but he knew the truth comes out when you drink. It actually made him happy.  
"I love you too" Aang said as he kissed her forehead. He took her into their room and tucked her into to bed. She was still awake, but drifting away.  
"Aang,I love you" Aang couldnt help but laugh to himself. this was the Tenth time she told him as thay were walking from the bar.  
"I love you too, now get some sleep, I'll be back." He told Katara.  
"NO, dont go, I want you to stay!" She wined. Aang sighed as he layed on the bed right beside her. He sat on the bed facing the wall. Abotu ten minutes passed and Aang sat their awake, thinking about the meteor shower.  
"Aang,Aang!"Katara had got his attention. "Hold me...please?" She said sleepily. Aang didnt object, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lved the feel of her skin on his."Its...just...easier...to...sleep...when...I...got...that...warm...feeling...in...my...stoma-snore" Katara said as she fell asleep, snoring, and very loud.  
I didnt know girls snored, except Toph Aang decided to go up on the ledge that hanged over the town to watch the meteor shower. When he got there he pulled out his betrothral necklace he had made for katara. He looked at it and sighed.  
If she wasnt drunk I wouldve proposed to her, right here, right now  
kAtArA

Katara suddenly flickered her eyes open. Her head felt like she had just rolled down a flight of stone steps. She didnt feel aangs arms anymore. She got out of bed and went to go find him. The shower had already started, and Aang was all alone.  
Why did I choose toady to get drunk?

AaNg

He clutched the one side of the necklace and held it up under the show.  
"I guess I did do a good job, its beautiful." Aang had used every last of his bending methods to make it, so it would be unique.

KaTaRa

The fortune teller directed katara directly to where aang was. A small cliff, overlooking the city. Aang was sitting against a tree, a cherry bloosom tree. Bud its buds had not blossomed yet. Aang held up what seemed to be an engagement necklace. Katara gasped with her hand over her mouth.  
Aang: "I guess I did do a good job, its beautiful."  
Katara came from where she was standing and sat next to Aang. She grabbed the necklace and wrapped it around her neck. Aang's eyes widened. He did not even ask her to marry him.  
"So, you accept?" He asked her.  
"I do." Katara answered. She entangled her fngers in his and started to kiss him. she pushed him on his back and got on top of him."Will you take me?"  
"I-I-I-I...are you still tipsy?"Aang asked her suspiciously.  
"Whether I am or not. This is what I want, isnt it what you want?" She told him in his ear.  
"If you really want to, I do." Aang told her. All of the buds on the tree blossomed as the night went on.

LaTeR ThAt NiGhT

"Katara, could you get off of me, Its kinda uncomfortable" Aang said looking down.  
"Huh?...oh.oh...That!" She rolled off of him and was on his side. They had been laying under the sheets aang bought to sit on.  
"Thankyou" he sighed. Then he turned the opposite way of katara and started to sleep.  
"Aang." He didnt answer."Aang?" He still kept still."AANG!"  
"What do you want Katara?,I need sleep!"  
"hold me" 

so...In like two weeks.

"Aaaaang...AANG!" Katara screamed at a sleeping Aang.

"What,what happened, rebels?"Aang shot up in a fighting stance.

"Noooooo...I want some water, and youre going to go get it! Katara snapped at Aang.

"B-but, I-I"

"NO,YOU GET ME MY WATER!"KAtara yelled As she threw the waterskin at him. Aang quickly tried to retreat, and ended falling over a tree root. He didnt even want to mess with Katara, Not while she was cranky.

"Whats wrong with her? And what did I do? I guess Sokka was right, I will never understand girls" Aang thought, walking towards the river down the path they were on. Aang filled the waterskin up when he got over to the source and made a hasty jog back to camp.

"Hey, KAtara, I got your-...Katara?"Aang Looked to see Katara passed out on Appa's tail, snoozing away. Aang walked over to her and sat the water next to her and layed down with her, looking at her face. He moved a couple of loose strands of hair from her face, when she suddenly opened her eyes, and smiled.

"Okay, maybe women just have more mood swings."

"Hey" He said in a whisper. Katara put her hand on his cheek and started to cry. Aang felt really terrible, not even knowing what was bothering his fiance. Aang opened his mouth to speak but Katara hushed him with her finger.

"Im okay, I just got a headache, I didnt mean to yell, I didnt mean to hurt you."Katara said laying her head on his chest. Aang sat them both up, and laughed a little.

"I thought i did something wrong, and it's okay" Aang wiped a tear from Katara's eye."Don't get so emotional"

"I know, I just, Im not even sure." Katara said standing up.

"And oh yeah, I got your water" Aang handed Katara her waterskin, and she drank almost the whole thing."You sure were thirsty"

"Yeah, i dont know, I felt really dry when I woke up." Katara got on Appa's saddle and Aang followed."So, were almost there right?"

"Yeah, a couple hours of flying should take us straight there"

Ahem I have spoken...

This story is completely awful...I know

I havent gotten any reviews yet, but that is because it has been about ten minutes since I posted

I will continue this for a LONG time

Its basically gonna be like a regular story about parenting...oops, gave u a hint

I don't own atla, u know this, cause I wouldnt ever be able to come up with something that good

Should the first kid be a boy or girl?, im still trying to choose—gave it away o well...

I luv ur reviews good or bad...u could even say" I hate ur guts and ur story...stop writing!"...and youd make me smile so START POSTING...lol


	6. Chapter 6

Yea...

Disclaimer: I cant write or draw well

"AAANNNGGG!" Katara yelled in annoyance. She searched the camp for him, in another cranky mood as usual. Aang, who had been sleeping peacefully, yawned and went to address whatever the problem was. He stood up, put his sleeveless shirt on, and strided over to the entrance to the tent. Before he could even get out Katara ran into him.

"Excuse me" She said in an almost whisper. Aang looked up at her face, only to see a couple tears running down Katara's face.

"Katara?...What's wrong?" He asked. When Aang said this Katara fell right into his arms, seeming to cry even harder.

_Here we go again_

"Aang...sniff, I think...I think Im pregnant" said Katara crying. Aang was so happy, his face immediately lit up. But then he noticed Katara was still crying.

"Why are you so sad? Are you sure your ...you know?" asked Aang. Katara just looked up at Aang while he was holding her, and smiled at him.

"I don't know, its just a surprise...and if I am, I don't know if im ready to be a mother" replied Katara. Aang lifted her up, then carried her into the tent and lay her down on their sleeping bags.

"I'll be back" he said. Aang went out to Appa's saddle and found some tea. He put it on in the pot and started to boil it over a fire he made using his firebending skills. He felt sad whenever he couldn't really understand what was upsetting Katara, so he had to figure out something he was to say to her when he would go back in the tent. He had to make her feel better.

"Katara...hey Im back" said Aang. He came in with a tray with a tea pot and two cups. Katara smiled and sat up. Aang set the tray down and sat next to Katara offering her some tea. "Here have some!" He said cheerily. Katara groaned and tried to push it away. "Come on Katara, do not make me baby you!" Aang said putting a cup up to her face. "It will make you feel better"

"Okay...I'll have some" Katara said taking a cup. She took a sip and squealed. "This is hot!" She said giggling a bit. She sat the cup down and leaned onto Aang.

"Heh, sorry." Aang sat there for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "Katara?"

"Mmm?" She answered. Aang wrapped his arms around his beloved and kissed her on the cheek.

"I want you to know, I love you so much, and you would make a wonderful mother. That's not my opinion, it's a fact. You practically took care of me, Toph, and Sokka for two years. So don't have any doubts about being a mother cause I don't know what I would do if you weren't with me before taking care of me. Actually I wouldn't be here. I'd be dead with a lightning strike on my back. I-" before he could continue Katara kissed him, loving how he was always so supporting and understanding. Aang kissed her back, just loving the way she loved him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Princess, they are on the move again"said the soldier. The soldier in iron armor bowed and looked up at 'her'. She was truly her mothers legacy. A bounty hunter living, and breathing blood. The scent of death would let you know when she was around. She despised all but the 'true' fire nation royalties. You could even call Azula one of her role models. But Azula did one thing she would never think of doing. Failing. That was not an option for Mia. She, the daughter of Admiral Zhon and Mizu, her mother. Her father was a high ranking admiral in the firenation navy. Until he got sick and died, from a unavoidable, unstoppable disease Clutch disease ws what it was called. You lose your senses, one at a time, starting with your sight. Then, you go crazy, cause you don't have any awareness what so ever.

Mia was the last of her family, having them all dies from this terrible disease. The cause of the disease is unknown, but everyone in her family so far was known to have it. Even her master, her mother, Mizu, died from Clutch. She aslo came from a high line of warriors. All exceled in whatever they sought out. A family of murderers and geniuses.

"Good, I want you to follow them...and when they make it to the city, that is where we will strike." The soldier remianed with his head low."Understood?"

"Yes, my lord"

"You are dismissed" She said passively. Then she stood up. Her guards became cautious, not hoping to be one of her 'sparring partners'. "Fools, I am standing only to go for a walk!" She turned to face them, their heartbeats rising, at her mere gaze. "Next time I see any fear out of you, ANY of you" Mia took on of the guards and blew fire at him. Only using that much of a simple breath, burning his whole face. "I will not hesistate to put you 'in line.'" Her followers stood their watching her leave, trying to hide their fear.

"Katara!" Aang looked down at Katara sleeping on his chest, holding tightly onto him. He gently shook her, trying not to fully put her out of her peace.

"Hmmm?" She moaned grogily.

"You have to see this!" Katara yawned, rubbed her eyes, and looked up at Aang. She smiled, then stood up. Katara gasped at the newly rebuilt Omashu.

"It sure grew a lot since we last couple of times came here" He said. That reminded them of such a special moment they shared in a certain 'cave'.

"Yea, like when we got out of 'the cave of the two lovers'?" Katara asked.

"You seem...awake...hehe" Aang said looking at Katara. She smiled and curled right back up into his arms.

"No, I'm still sleepy" She warapped her arms around Aang, then inhaled. "Your so comfortable and warm.

"Your not so bad yourself, like a big soft pillow." Katara blushed a little then kissed Aang. Aang kissed her back, but then they didnt stop. That is until, they noticed Appa stopped. Aang stood up, and saw they were surrounded by people.

"Oh...Hi" He blushed. A couple of people started laughing. Aang looked at Katara, who was also red as a tomato. He helped her up and took both of her hands. He led her down Appa's tail, where Bumi was in a chair hoisted up by four men.

"Hi Aang, it's good to see you...and your friend, is that Katara?" She nodded smiling.

"Well, you surely have grown, well the both of you have." Bumi laughed his famous snorting laugh.

"So why are you two all alone? Wouldnt it be more company to travel with a couple more friends?" Bumi raised an eyebrow, he couldve sworn they were traveling with some else. Who was it though?

"Well..." They both started. Then Bumi was laughing uncontrollably.

"I see, so Aang finally popped the question?" Katara was laughing too while Aang sat there all embarassed.

"What do you mean finally? How did you know abou-" Katara started.

"Well, when you and Aang came to visit little old me, oh so long ago-"

"You mean at your birthday?" Katara asked.

"No, No...years before that" Aang was standing there, rubbing his eyebrows. Katara was really interested in how long Aang was 'interested'. "Right after I agve him those tests, I saw the look in his eye when he gazed at you. So I asked Aang here did he fancy you, Katara, this nice young lady an-"

"What did he say?" Katara said laughing almost hysteriacally

"He said he thought he loved you!" Bumi started cracking up again, along with Katara. Then Katara stopped and looked at Aang.

"So I guess youve been eyeing me for a while now, huh?" She said in a low voice. Aang just leaned on his staff, trying to hide his embarassment..


End file.
